lorestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Edain
Edain is the ancient city of Dwarves. Located in the Northern Mountains along the Edain road, its people are hardy folk, usually stuborn, prideful, beer-happy, and short-tempered. The History of Edain Ancient History Once Edain was the home of a dragon. The dragon covoted gold and precious things, and hoarded them in his home under the mountains. Many heroes, adventurers, and paladins had attempted to take the treasure and slay the beast, but the dragon had killed them all and eaten their flesh, and the bones and scraps were littered about the place. However, it came to the ears of a Dwarf - Hagrim Kurzak by name - of this dragon and its wealth, and he determined to procure it for himself. Hagrim went to consult the God of War at his shrine, however in a forest near the shrine he was approached by a large brown bear. Bears are one of the War God's sacred animals, and Hagrim made it an offering of fish. The bear ate the fish and then spoke. Its name was Ajarn, and it spoke for the War God. It advised Hagrim on dragons, their weaknesses, their cons, and how best to defeat them. Hagrim returned to the dragon's lair and, by use of the knowledge of Ajarn, as well as secret side ways, he managed to let loose four arrows into the dragon's chest, and, after hours and hours, the dragon bled to death. Then Hagrim sat upon the dragon's former hoard, and he thought to himself "While I have riches, I am alone, and it does not seem fitting." So Hagrim sent word by the ravens, who have always been friends to the Dwarves, to all his many relations, and their relations and friends and aquaitinces, and in fact to most Dwarves, and many of them responded, and travelled to where Hagrim sat on gold, and, under the direction of Hagrim, they set to work building and delving a great city under the mountains. It took many years before the work was completed, and in the end it was not Hagrim, but rather his eldest son, Edain, who sat upon the throne and was named first King Under the Mountain, and in rememberance of Hagrim and Ajarn, Edain decreed that no one of the Dwarves under his banner should do harm or grievence to any brown bear. Recent History Many decades have passed since that time, and five more Edains have sat upon the throne in halls of stone. But now the last king is dead, and he has no heir, and none of the race of Edain remain. The harps have stopped, and no song is heard, save durge in mourning for the king. But one Dwarf, Thalin, son of Dwarin, journeying from lands far a-south with his kin, has discovered the first clue of the ancient Riddle of the Kings, which will lead the rightful heir of Edain to the Will of the King. If this Will is found, then a king once more shall sit in the hall. Songs and harps' streins shall echo in halls of pillared stone. Gold shall run in rivers, and silver springs shall leap forth, and gems and swords and spears shall be hoarded, and the halls shall be packed with treasure. Specs for the Dwarves of Edain No large farms, except for mushrooms May only use diamond leggings and/or boots May use any iron tool Strongly encouraged to use axes Longbeards, Lords, and such may wield diamond battle axes